QUESTION
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Oneshot!- Atas usul dari Matsumoto, Hitsugaya memberikan 3 pertanyaan pada Ichigo. untuk memastikan, bagaimana perasaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya terhadapnya. Namun, Ichigo malah memberi jawaban yang mengecewakan kepadanya. -Warning BL- Review, please!


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO **

**QUESTION © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Conon-setting, OOC, BoyXBoy, typo, Don't Read if don't like… **

**Pairing(s) : Ichigo X Hitsugaya **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**. **

**. **

sudah hampir 2 minggu. Anggota senkentai Hitsugaya berada di gensei untuk membantu melawan arrancar yang menyerang kota Karakura.

Pagi-pagi sekali. Hitsugaya mengendap pelan-pelan menuju pintu keluar apartement Inoue, "Fuh. Aman." Desisnya, sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dikeluarkannya sepatu sport yang akan dipakainya untuk keluar dari rak sepatu.

Sebenarnya, kapten mungil ini ada janji bertemu dengan sang kekasih, khng! Ichigo Kurosaki. Pengganti dewa kematian. Sudah lama mereka menjalin kasih. Namun, akhir-akhir ini. mereka disibukkan dengan tugas dan serangan hollow yang sangat sering di kota Karakura. Sehingga, membatasi waktu mereka untuk berduaan. Ck. Hollow sialan.

Kemarin Ichigo, mengajaknya untuk jogging di taman. Sekedar menghilangkan lelah dan hitung-hitung bisa berduaan walau sebentar. Tentu saja, Hitsugaya menerima dengan gembira. Walau awalnya, demi menjaga image-nya yang emo. Hitsugaya menolak ajakkan itu (terpaksa demi image!), tapi, setelah dirayu Ichigo. Akhirnya, kapten mungil ini bersedia. Dan bersyukurlah, Hitsugaya tidak jadi menyesali kebodohannya itu. Karena. Menolak kesempatan emas bisa berduaan dengan Ichigo. Syukurlah...

Dipakainya buru-buru sepatu itu. Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat akan membuka pintu..

"Taichouuuu…~"

**Deg! **

Mendengar suara yang sangat, sangat, sangat familiar ditelinganya, Hitsugaya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan horror. Dan sukses mendapati fukutaichou-nya a.k.a Rangiku Matsumoto. Tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya lengkap dengan seringaian yang mencurigakan.

'Sial! Kenapa aku tidak merasakan reaitsu-nya!' umpat Hitsugaya kesal.

Matsumoto menghampiri chibi taichou-nya dengan langkah pelan. "Pagi-pagi sekali, taichou mau kemana, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Hitsugaya cuek.

Matsumoto mangguk-mangguk ngerti, lalu meringis senang. "Mau ketemuan sama Ichigo-kun ya, taichou?"

**Blush! **

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah, "U-urusai!"

Matsumoto makin meringis senang, 'lucunya, my little taichou-ku ini. Hihihi..' tawa wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya, sambil memperhatikan wajah Matsumoto yang mencurigakan.

"Aha, taichou! Aku beri tahu satu hal yang bagus." Seru Matsumoto kemudian. Hitsugaya hanya mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Kemari, Taichou." Karena penasaran. Hitsugaya menghampiri Matsumoto. Matsumoto menunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada chibi taichou-nya itu.

Wajah Hitsugaya merona merah. Mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Matsumoto. Seketika, ia langsung menjauhkan diri dari fukutaichou-nya itu.

"Konyol! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" seru Hitsugaya kesal dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Matsumoto.

"Ha, kenapa? Pasti Taichou tidak akan menyesal. Ini biasa untuk sepasang kekasih,"

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak akan pernah!" kukuh Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Matsumoto menjadi serius. Hitsugaya terpaku, "Apa Taichou tidak penasaran? Kenapa Ichigo-kun bisa menyukai, Taichou?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya. Matsumoto berkacak pinggang. "Yaa.. setidaknya, Taichou tahu, alasan Ichigo-kun menyukai Taichou. Anggap saja kepuasan tersendiri bila Ichigo-kun menjelaskan alasannya dengan baik."

Hitsugaya terdiam. Jujur selama ini, Hitsugaya tidak tahu alasan Ichigo ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan terakhir Ichigo bilang kata 'Aku sangat menyayangimu, Toushirou.' Demi dewa! Hitsugaya hanya mendengar sekali saja Ichigo berkata seperti itu padanya. Tepat pada hari Ichigo menyatakan perasaanya. Dan setelah itu, tidak ada yang terjadi banyak. Cuma, sekarang Hitsugaya tidak mengoreksi lagi cara panggil Ichigo padanya.

"Bagaimana Taichou?" goda Matsumoto.

"Urusai!" dengan itu, Hitsugaya langsung pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Matsumoto yang tengah meringis menahan tawa. Memang. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain menggoda kapten mungil itu.

"Lho, Toushiro-kun mau kemana, Rangiku-san?" tanya Inoue yang baru muncul dari kamarnya.

Matsumoto menoleh pada Inoue, " Sudahlah, ayo kita buat serapan! Aku sudah lapar nih"

"O, i-iya! Baiklah!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Ichigo. Jujur, ia sudah terlambat, gara-gara fukutaichou-nya yang memergokinya keluar. Sigh. Hitsugaya hanya mengeluh dalam hati. Padahal, ia bermaksud untuk membuat kejutan untuk Ichigo dengan ia berada disana duluan.

Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan taman. Mencari sosok berambut orange yang belum juga terlihat.

"Che. Dia dimana, sih?" gusar Hitsugaya. Tapi, setidaknya. Ia merasa lega kalau Ichigo belum datang. Berarti ia duluan sampai di-,

"Toushiro!"

–sini- lanjut Hitsugaya. Sigh! Aku benar-benar terlambat! Keluh Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Ichigo tengah berjalan dengan santai kearahnya. Ichigo memakai T-shirt bewarna putih dan training biru. Lengkap dengan sehelai handuk warna putih dilehernya.

"Tumben telat. Aku sudah menunggumu selama 15 menit, lho," ujar Ichigo.

"A-apa? Jadi kau sudah dari tadi disini?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Yup! Baiklah, dari pada buang-buang waktu. Kita mulai saja. Ayo!" ucap Ichigo, sambil mulai berlari ringan.

"E-eh. Tunggu, Kurosaki!"

Gagal deh, buat kejutannya. Ini semua gara-gara Matsumoto. Awas saja nanti! Sambil mulai jogging. Hitsugaya merapalkan sumpah serapah pada fukutaichou-nya itu yang kini berada disuatu tempat.

_Nun Jauh Disana..._

"Huacim!"

"Rangiku-san sakit?"

"Haha.. tidak kok. Cuma bersin biasa. Ayo, selanjutnya cari bahan masakan lainnya!"

"Iya, ayo."

Mari kita tinggalkan sementara 2 gadis yang tengah berbelanja di pasar pagi itu. Baiklah, kita kembali lagi ke pasangan 'imut' kita lagi..

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Skip Time-**

Setelah hampir tiga jam melakukan jogging pagi. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kini tengah beristirahat di bawah rindangnya pohon di taman yang masih lenggang itu.

"Ini, Kurosaki."ujar Hitsugaya, sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Ichigo.

"Oh, thanks." Balas Ichigo, sambil menerima air itu. Lalu meneguknya, "Hahh.. segarnya!"

"Untuk yang tadi, gomen, Kurosaki. Aku terlambat,"

Ichigo menutup kembali botol air mineral itu. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada karpet alam bewarna hijau itu, "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting dari semua itu, kau datang, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo. Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa wajah Ichigo yang kini memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat sikap Ichigo itu. Dan kini, tanpa sadar, tengah memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dengan hikmat. -?-

Karena keasyikan menatap wajah Ichigo, Hitsugaya tidak menyadari ada sebuah lengan menariknya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu. Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki? !" ujar Hitsugaya mencoba gusar. Tapi gagal. Why? Mana ada wajah gusar dengan rona merah dipipi. (haha)

Ichigo membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "Kau tadi memperhatikan wajahku kan? Hayoo.. ketahuan, ya.." goda Ichigo.

**Blush! **

"A-apa?" seru Hitsugaya blushing.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil, "Hehehe.. benarkan? Itu tidak gratis, lho…"

"Hah?"

"Yup! Sekarang aku minta bayaranya,"

Hitsugaya yang mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo sontak memerah. "Baka! Ini tempat umum, Kurosaki!"

"Masa bodo. Toh, tempat ini masih sepi kan?" ujar Ichigo penuh kebenaran. "Terlebih, kita berdua dilindungi oleh pohon besar ini. Tidak akan terlihat kan?"

"Tetap saja. Ini tempat umum, baka! Ayo, cepat lepaskan aku!" ronta Hitsugaya di pelukkan Ichigo.

"Tidak mau." Kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menatap mata Hitsugaya, "Ssstt.. tenanglah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Hitsugaya terpaku dan langsung terdiam. Gini nih, kalau Ichigo sudah mengeluarkan senyum mautnya(?). bahkan, seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro bakal luluh hatinya.

Ichigo mengeratkan kedua lengannya dipinggang kecil kapten divisi 10 itu. Begitu pun Hitsugaya, menyamankan dirinya kedalam pelukan pengganti dewa kematian itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Bahwa, Hitsugaya sangat nyaman berada didekat Ichigo. Apa lagi saat dipeluk seperti ini. Damai rasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hitsugaya teringat perkataan Matsumoto sebelum ia pergi tadi pagi.

"_**Apa Taichou tidak penasaran? Kenapa Ichigo-kun bisa menyukai, Taichou?"**_

Aku juga penasaran, baka! Tapi, mana mungkin aku memakai cara 'konyol itu' untuk memastikannya! Batin Hitsugaya frustasi sendiri.

"_**Yaa.. setidaknya, Taichou tahu, alasan Ichigo-kun menyukai Taichou. Anggap saja kepuasan tersendiri bila Ichigo-kun menjelaskan alasannya dengan baik."**_

Kembali. Perkataan Matsumoto terlintas dibenak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sudah memutuskannya. Yup! hal konyol yang dimaksud adalah 3 buah pertanyaan yang menurutnya dapat memeruntuhkan image emo-nya. Tapi, mau bagaiman lagi? Dai memang penasaran kenapa Ichigo menyukainya. Apa karena fisik saja atau hal yang lain. Kalau ingin mengetahui itu semuanya. Sekarang saatnya!

"Ku-Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya gugup. 'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?'

"Hm?" sahut Ichigo singkat.

Hitsugaya mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di baju Ichigo. Gugup. Ichigo yang merasakan kegugupan Hitsugaya itu, lantas membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Lalu perlahan bangun dalam posisi terduduk dengan Hitsugaya yang masih dalam pelukannya. "Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Hitsugaya terdiam. Tidak menyahut pertanyaan pemuda berambut orange itu. Kapten mungil itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Ichigo, "Toushi,-"

"Bo-boleh kutanya sesuatu, Kurosaki?" potong Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengernyit heran, "Boleh. Tentang apa?"

"Itu..." putus Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya, pemuda berambut putih itu ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Ichigo. Perkataan Matsumpto ada benarnya juga. Walaupun ia tahu, ini konyol. Tapi, agar perasaanya tenang. Ia harus melakukannya. Ayo, utarakan, Hitsugaya! Yakin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo yang heran dengan sikap pemuda mungil yang tidak biasanya itu.

Mendengar panggilan itu. Hitsugaya tersentak. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergetar karena gugup. Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tou-,"

"Ku-Kurosaki, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Err.. apa karena aku... ma-manis?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Hitsugaya masih belum berani menatap wajah Ichigo sekarang. Karena ia tahu, pertanyaan ini sangatlah konyol. Ichigo terpaku beberapa saat. Tidak biasanya, Hitsugaya menanyakan hal sensitif seperti ini. tapi, detik kemudian. Ichigo tersenyum mengerti. Kau mau mengetesku, ya? Baiklah. Akan kujawab dengan jujur. Batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum geli.

"Umm, manis? Kurasa tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat.

'What?' Batin Hitsugaya kaget. Bukan menyombongkan diri. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang meragukan sweet face yang ia miliki. Apa lagi di Soul Society ia bahkan di nobatkan menjadi kembang kelompok Gotei 13. kenapa jadi mengungkit hal bodoh itu? Sigh, jagi ngelantur kemana-mana. Tapi, masalahnya, kenapa si pemuda jeruk itu berkata bahwa ia tidak manis? Padahal orang rabun jauh pun pasti bisa melihat kemanisan wajah Hitsugaya yang tak kalah dari para gadis manapun. Berlebihan? Err.. maybe?

Walaupun sebenarnya ia benci mendengar ada orang yang menyebutnya manis, etc. Tapi, saat ini beda situasinya!

Hitsugaya kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaos Ichigo. Masih tetap tidak mau mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kembali menelan ludah, pertanyaan kedua. "La-lalu.. apakah kau berharap untuk selalu hidup denganku?"Hitsugaya mengggigit bibr bawahnya. Ini lebih konyol! Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Tidak juga," jawab Ichigo, berusaha cuek.

**Deg! **

jantung Hitsugaya berdetak kencang. Sakit rasanya. Bahkan, Ichigo menolak untuk hidup bersamanya.

"Ya-yang terakhir," Hitsugaya masih belum berani untuk menatap wajah Ichigo saat ini. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari raut wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum geli. Karena berhasil, membuat ia menjadi panik.

"… apakah kau akan menagis jika aku meninggalkanmu, Kurosaki?" kali ini Hitsugaya mendongakkan wajahnya. Berharap, ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Ichigo. Ichigo tertegun. Melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang biasanya dingin Nauzubillah. Sekarang berwajah merah dengan mata emerald besar yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka, beberapa poninya yang mejuntai ke bawah menutupi dahinya yang disinyalir akibat keringat sehabis jogging tadi. Ichigo menelan ludah. Melihat pemandangan dihadapannya matanya itu.

'Gila! Kalau toushiro memasang wajah itu lebih lama lagi, mana tahan aku!' batin Ichigo histeris sendiri. Walau ekspresi diluar biasa aja. Ayo, Ichigo! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Bertahanlah! Ukh..

"Tidak tuh? Buat apa aku menagis jika kau meninggalkanku, Toushiro?" jawab Ichigo pura-pura cuek. Dan binggo! Kapten mungil itu terjebak!

**Jegerr!**

Bagai ada petir yang tersambar tepat dijantungnya. Sakiittt.. jadi selama ini, Kurosaki hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja? Batin Hitsugaya syok.

_**-Hancur, hancur, hancur, hatiku.. **_

_**-Hancur, hancur, hancur, hatiku.. **_

_**-Hancur, hancur, hancur, hatiku..**_

_**-Hatiku hancuurrr... **_

Terdengar sebuah lagu misterius dari pikiran Hitsugaya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa diketahui oleh para reader..=?=

Hitsugaya langsung menarik dirinya dari pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu. Bisa terlihat, kekecewaan terlukis diwajahnya. Tubuh mungilnya itu pun bergetar seperti menahan perih. Dijamin, kalau Hyourinmaru melihat masternya kayak gitu. Beuh! Ichigo Kurosaki pasti hanya tinggal nama! Belum lagi amukan para Hitugaya FC. Dijamin, bakal ada pengeroyokkan massal dengan seorang korban bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Bahkan, author pun nggak bisa ngebayangin bakal jadi apa nasib Ichigo kalau itu sampai terjadi. Ckckck..

"Jadi, selama ini kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Hitsugaya jadi OOC. kayak seorang kekasih yang baru diputusin pacarnya siang hari bolong.

Ichigo bungkam.

"Jawab aku, Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya.

Ichigo malah tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda berambu putih itu yang ternyata bisa OOC bersamanya. Sedikit bangga juga, mungkin. Karena, berhasil meruntuhkan sifat keras kepala dan sok dewasa kapten divisi 10 itu.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?" seru Hitsugaya jadi makin keki.

Ichigo menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan jarinya, "Kau." Jawab Ichigo akhirnya.

"Aku? Apa mak-," sebelum menyeselesaikan perkataannya. Pemuda mungil itu sudah keburu ditarik masuk dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Hitsugaya, sambil memukul-mukul dada Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Hitsugaya masih sangat kesal dengan jawaban Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Malah bikin kecewa!

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu, Toushiro!"

"Lepaskan! Tidak ada yang perlu dide-,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Jawabanku belum usai! Jadi, dengarkan aku, toushiro!" potong Ichigo. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Agar, pemuda mungil itu tidak kabur darinya. Jujur. Ia terkena beberapa kali pukulan Hitsugaya dalam usaha melepas pelukannya. Tentu saja itu sakit, Man! Tapi, masih bisa ditahannya sih.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Hitsugaya berhenti meronta.

Merasakan orang dalam pelukannya sudah tenang. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Lalu, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Barusan, jawabanku belum selesai aku utarakan. Jadi, dengarkan aku, Toushirou," ujar Ichigo lembut.

Hitsugaya terpaku. Jadi, ia masih ada harapan untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa ini. Pemuda mungil itu agaknya lega mendengar Ichigo berkata seperti itu.

Ichigo menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Baikalah, yang pertama..." mendengar hal itu, Hitsugaya lansung jadi gugup untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau ini tidak manis bagiku. Tapi, lebih dari itu. Kau adalah yang terindah bagiku, Toushiro,"

**Deg! **

"Yang kedua. Aku tidak mau sekedar selalu hidup bersamamu. Tapi, aku ingin, HIDUPKU hanya selalu UNTUKMU, Toushiro," kata Ichigo dengan menekankan pada kata 'Hidupku' dan 'Untukmu'.

**Deg! **

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas, "Dan yang terakhir. Jika kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku tak akan menangis. Tapi, aku lebih baik mati sekarang itu juga, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata emerald Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tulus.

Hitsugaya tentu udah blushing dari sejak Ichigo berkata jawaban yang pertama tadi. Setelah mendengar jawaban real atau gombal (?) Ichigo, hatinya yang tadi diterpa badai dan perasaannya serasa diguncang angin puting beliung. Kini mendadak cerah bersinar. Bahkan cahaya matahari pagi ini saja kalah dengan cerahnya hati Hitsugaya sekarang. Dan perasaannya pun serasa berada ditengah padang bunga dimusim semi. #halah.. Shirou-chan lebay, nih..# -Plak!-

Hitsugaya membuang muka kearah kanan, nggak tahan, man! Ditatap seperti itu oleh pemuda pengganti dewa kematian itu.

"Gombal," desis Hitsugaya blushing. (hehe)

Ichigo menyentuh dagu mungil Hitsugaya agar kembali menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum, "Tapi, kau suka kan? Lalu, tumben-tumbenan kau bertanya hal seperti ini. ada apa, hm?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Ugh.. urusai!" kilah Hitsugaya. Ya, walaupun kapten divisi 10 itu sempat kesal dengan jawaban pertama Ichigo. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Ichigo memberikan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan baginya. Benar kata Matsumoto. Setelah, mendengar pernyataan Ichigo tadi, hatinya menjadi puas. Dan Hitsugaya yakin, bahwa, Ichigo benar-benar menyukainya dengan tulus.

"Haha.. kau lucu sekali, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo. Dan..

**Cup! **

"Eh?" kaget Hitsugaya, yang baru menyadari jika baru saja Ichigo mengecup bibirnya singkat. Reflek, Hitsugaya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh pemuda berambut orange itu.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya lalu nyengir kuda, "Hehe.. peace! Aku hanya mengambil bayaranku tadi, ya!" ia pun langsung berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Hahh.. aku lapar. Ayo, cari sarapan, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya yang baru tersadar dari kebengongngannya. Lalu, bergegas berdiri menghampiri Ichigo yang telah melangkah.

"Ayo!" Ichigo beralih menggenggam lengan Hitsugaya. Saat pemuda mungil itu telah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Iya. Oya' Kurosaki?"

"Ya?"

"Aishiteru, Ichigo."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**-Owari- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: fic ini naru terinspirasi dari SMS temen Naru. Lalu, Naru kembangkan menjadi sebuah fic deh! Harusnya nih fic dah di publish dari dulu. Tapi, FD Naru rusak dan buat semua file fic yang harus diupdate ikut raib.. dan itu buat Naru harus ketik ulang. Celakanya, Doc yang ada di lappie dah naru hapus. #baka# TT^TT. #pundung dipojokan

Oya' jangan tanya Naru. Kenapa menyelipkan lagu Hancur hatiku (HanTu) by Olga Syahputra. =,='a. Naru juga bingung, kenapa saat ngetik bagian itu, tiba-tiba terlintas lagu HanTu. Jadilah, Naru pasangkan lagu itu di fic ini. Buat aneh kah? XDD

Gomen, kalau ada typo yang lolos editan atau alurnya yang gaje plus aneh lagi.. –Bows-

Okelah! Tanpa banyak cincong lagi! Review, please… ;)

Ayo! Ganbatte Kudasai, Minna! And keep your smile... ^^v

Jaa mata ne Ashita, Minna! –mabur-


End file.
